Forum:Modded Guns?
Yo, i got some guns from a guy who "Never" used any modded guns, And i think they are. And as you can see, I'm new to this place so dont hate me if i do anything wrong. So here they are, AR590.2 Glorious Serpens. 315Dmg 93.9Accuracy 8.8Fire Rate +96Magazine Size +75%Recoil Reduction Next one. TMP8/V3 Vile Stalker. 292Dmg 85.3Accuracy 16.0Fire Rate 4.7x Weapon Zoom +48%Fire Rate +78%Damage Next One. TK5.N Twisted Nemesis 326Dmg 95.7Accuracy 5.5Fire Rate 4.7x Weapon Zoom +74% Accuracy I will post more later, Like i said before, dont hate beacuse i'm new. Thanks for help. The Serpens is a perfect weapon and is probably a (barrel5) construct. The other two, the Stalker and Nemesis, are naming mods - the Vile Stalker is (body5 action5 acc_none) modded with the Vile prefix instead of Scoped; the Nemesis is (body3 action5) modded with the Twisted prefix instead of Fulgurating. Note that the Twisted prefix, among others, is the sign of an obvious mod. /thread. 13:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Agree with Nagamarky. But why post more? If they're from the same "guy" they're going to be modded too. BTW, I "never" used any modded guns either but I got some "magic beans" and a "bridge in Brooklyn" I'll sell to you cheap. -- MeMadeIt 18:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I know this is late, but having searched the term twisted I came upon this Wiki. To clear something up, and I hope you have not already thrown out your Nemisis, but no this is not a modded weapon. I have this weapon too. Another thing, mine is pearlecent, so if yours is not, it may be modded. I would not believe it as a nonmod had it not been a straight drop from Craw, that I watched drop and picked straight up. Also, I do not play online so it's kind of hard for something like that to come about with no external influence. So it would appear that though twisted is among the title, it is not modded. Maybe it's time to rethink the twisted belongs to only SMGs else it's modded idea. -AC @AC: No. 02:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Twisted is, as Nagamarky said, a name-mod. The "Twisted" prefix is almost always a dead giveaway of a mod for three reasons. first, the "Twisted" prefix comes from the Twisted barrel, which is an SMG-ONLY prefix. no ifs and/or buts about it. second, the Twisted prefix is among the most popular prefixes for mods because it gives a large increase to damage, thus guns with names like Twisted Shredder, Twisted Twisted, etc. and third, the Twisted prefix has an incredibly low prefix priority, that is, almost any other prefix will overwrite it. most guns qualify for more than one prefix, so the prefix with the highest priority wins. Twisted almost never wins, because as mentioned earlier, it has a very low priority. I have personally only ever seen Twisted on low level smg's legitimately. AC, you are either trolling, in which case Dr.Hax wants to have a talk with you(in other words, throw a monitor at you), or you are simply mistaken as to where you got that gun. due to the claim of not playing online, I'm inclined to think the former. don't bother arguing, because once the regular posters on this wiki get wind of your claim, they will post pretty much exactly what I just did. EvilTiki788 17:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) It's amazing how people still come up with exactly the same stupid reasons why their clearly modded gun isn't modded. Also, I have returned once more to these forums. Greetings. 21:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : "Just when I thought I was out... they pull me back in!" -- MeMadeIt 12:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC)